


Off the wall

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the wall

"Please, John, god, please, please."

Rodney leaned against the wall, held up by the the fabric that tied his wrists and held them above his head. Well, that and John's hard cock on which Rodney was riding. Or not actually riding at the moment, because John was holding him firmly in place, simply enjoying being so deep inside Rodney's heat for now.

"John, please. Move."

Rodney tried to squirm himself out of John's grip, but it was useless, only causing John to press harder into the soft flesh.

"What _I_ want, remember?" John said so calmly that he knew it would drive Rodney crazy.

"Don't you want to fuck me? I'm sure you want that. Fuck me up against the wall until I forget who or where I am. You'll love to be all smug about it."

Which was the truth John had to admit. And really, he could do with some friction. Still he leaned forward, keeping his iron grip on Rodney's hips and licked away the sweat that was running down Rodney's nose.

Rodney twisted and turned his face away then down to kiss John dirtily, shoving his tongue down John's throat.

And yes, John thought, that deserved a reward and thrust into Rodney, lifting his body up and against the wall.

Rodney pulled back his face to moan so loudly that John half-expected someone to storm in any moment to see what was going on. And it would be quite a sight that greeted them.

He'd let up his grip on Rodney, and Rodney started moving up and down in rhythm to John's thrusts, fucking himself on John as well as he could when John wasn't lifting him up with the force of his body as it pushed against and inside Rodney.

"John, John, fuck, yes, Joh—"

And then he came, semen shooting up between them and John couldn't hold back any longer and kissed Rodney while his hands pulled that delicious ass as close as he could onto his cock and came.

He somehow managed to untie Rodney and slip out of him and then they made it to the bed, where they collapsed, arms around each other.

When the panting had eased down to heavy breathing, Rodney asked, "So?"

John smiled. "Yes, Rodney. That was definitely the best of all my birthday presents."

Rodney grinned smugly, and John thought the most simple way to wipe that expression of his face would be to kiss him, so he did that. Really. It was _his_ birthday. _He_ was supposed to be the smug one here.


End file.
